No More Secrets
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: COE Alternate Ending: Jack defeats the 456... Ianto and Stephen both survive. Jack and Ianto return to Cardiff and Ianto tries to learn more about Jack... and the events which follow. NOW COMPLETE - thank you everyone that has read and reviewed x
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Okay I know I've already done an alternate ending for Children Of Earth (title: Trust Him), but the idea that Jack saved the day, and Ianto and Stephen both survived proved too strong to ignore. So, Jack has defeated the 456, Ianto Jones lives (hurrah) and Stephen was not sacrificed. This story begins at the end of Day Five… everyone is back home safe and sound.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood… if I did – I wouldn't be posting alternate endings on here. There'd be no need. Ianto Jones would live. Russell T Davies would be signing on. The BBC would not continue to destroy Torchwood as we know it.**

Jack was sat on Ianto's sofa in his flat in Cardiff. He looked up with a gentle smile as Ianto handed him a coffee before settling on the other end of the sofa with his own steaming mug.

"Hell of a day." Jack said as he held his mug out to toast.

"Hell of a week." Ianto countered, tapping mugs with Jack.

Jack nodded. "It's been eventful that's for sure."

"No kidding." Ianto said softly before taking a sip of his coffee before placing the mug on the table.

"Are you okay? You seem… distant." Jack asked placing his own mug on the table beside Ianto's.

"How often do you see her?" Ianto asked. There was no need for names, Jack knew who he was referring too.

"Not as often as I'd like to." Jack said, his voice low and disappointed.

"And Stephen thinks you're her brother?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Cool Uncle Jack." He said smiling, though his eyes didn't match the look of forced happiness.

"Why did you never mention her… or him… they're your family Jack." Ianto asked.

"Because it reminds me of what I've lost." Jack said leaning to pick up his coffee and drinking it, trying to end the conversation, but to no avail.

"I always thought you'd make a great Dad." Ianto offered.

"I don't think Alice would agree with you." Jack said sadly.

"Why do you always do this?" Ianto asked.

"Do what?" Jack asked confused.

"Shut me out. Like I said earlier – I've barely scratched the surface. You make it so hard Jack." Ianto said getting up and walking out of his lounge and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, the banging noise reverberating around the flat, leaving Jack looking guilty on the sofa.

Putting his coffee down on the table Jack walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it lightly.

"Ianto?" He whispered.

Silence.

"Ianto?" He said slightly louder.

Silence.

Jack pushed the handle down and the door open, walking inside the bedroom. Ianto was led on the bed on his side, facing away from Jack. Jack walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge he pulled off his shoes, before lying down, rolling onto his side and moving close to Ianto. He put one arm around his body and rested his hand over Ianto's heart, using his free arm, bent on the bed to prop his head up, making it so he could look down on Ianto's face. His eyes were open but he was starting out at nothing, anything other than look at Jack.

"I don't mean to push you away and shut you out… its… it's a self preservation thing. I'm just trying… and failing… to stop myself from getting hurt again." Jack said softly. "Because when I finally admit to myself… to you… to everyone… that we're in a relationship… that I… that I'm falling… no… that I have fallen more in love with you then I have ever loved anyone before… then I know I'm going to get hurt. And I'm scared Ianto."

"Are you admitting that… are you admitting that this IS a relationship?" Ianto whispered, Jack feeling his heart pounding.

"Yes." Jack whispered.

"And you love me?" Ianto asked gently.

"Yes." Jack breathed.

Ianto smiled.

"I love you too Jack. You must know that." He said softly, looking back up at him.

Jack smiled a mixture of relief and love. "I was kinda hoping." He said.

Ianto grinned. "You just need to let me in there. I want to be with you Jack… whatever comes with that." He said rolling over in Jack's hold so he was facing him.

Jack nodded. "I know. It's just hard… I've lived a thousand lives Ianto… a thousand lives… and now I have finally found one I want to keep hold of. And I know I can't do that. Not forever. Not for my forever at least. But I can promise to be with you for yours. And I can promise to let you in." He said, his voice a little sad, but full of hope.

Ianto reached out his hand and stroked Jack's face, resting his hand on the older man's jaw and pulling him close, kissing him firmly but softly on the lips.

"I know you're scared Jack… I'm just as scared as you are… I don't need to know all about the man that you were… the men you've been… I love the man you are now… right here… right now… but… but if the man you've been has children… grandchildren… they are a part of you… and you can't hide them. You shouldn't want to hide them." He said.

Jack nodded. "We'll visit more… I'd like you to meet them properly." He said.

"I'm not trying to push my way into your family Jack." Ianto said.

"You are my family, Jones Ianto Jones." Jack whispered kissing Ianto again.

Ianto smiled as Jack spoke again. "Today… this whole week… it could have been so different… I've never been more scared of losing you." He spoke so quietly.

"Move in with me." Ianto said.

"What?" Jack said looking into Ianto's eyes.

"Move in with me… here… all the time. The Hub's gone… and I wouldn't want you to go back there anyway… you've lived there for a hundred years Jack… its time you moved on." Ianto said. "Move in with me." He whispered.

Jack nodded as a smile spread on his face, a true smile, not a Harkness Grin.

"There'll be no getting rid of me." He said, the smile on his face spreading into his voice.

"Oh well." Ianto said before kissing him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Right I know this was meant to be a one-shot alternate ending to COE… but I was truly blown away by the number of people who added it to their favourites… added it to their alerts… and left me some brilliant reviews… so I decided to carry it on. I don't really know where its going to take me… or how long I'll go for… so if you have any ideas or requests send me a message. That goes for fanfics generally… if you want me to write a specific fanfic send me a message and I'll see what I can do ******** Please keep reviewing – and thanks for the support.**

"What a mess." Jack sighed as he looked down at what remained of the Hub, the hole in the ground caused by the bomb in his stomach still present. The police had put a cordon around it and a vague tarpaulin covering across it, but the magnitude of the destruction was still clear for all to see.

"Will anything have survived?" Ianto asked, glancing up at Jack who was leant on the railings beside him.

Jack shook his head. "The Hub went into lockdown the instant that bomb went off and you made it out. It was designed to contain the explosion, which on the best part it did. When they come to repair the hole in the ground that's all it'll be. A hole in the ground." He said sombrely.

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto said. "You're entire life… all your things… gone. Do you want to get closer… to make sure?" He asked.

"There wouldn't be any point. It's all gone." Jack said softly. "Come on Ianto… we need to go and see Gwen. Figure out where we all go from here." He said setting off down the road. Ianto sighed, glancing down at the hole one last time before jogging after Jack, catching him up and taking hold of his hand, before the two men carried on down the street together.

After a short walk they arrived at Gwen and Rhys' flat. Ringing the bell they waited patiently for Rhys to buzz them in, before climbing the flights of stairs to the top floor flat the Williams' shared.

"Good to see you." Gwen said hugging Ianto tightly as he walked inside.

"You too." He said softly before walking past her and shaking hands with Rhys as Gwen greeted Jack.

"Jack." She said smiling softly before hugging him.

"How are you?" Jack asked as he held her.

"Glad to be home… glad its over." She said as they walked into the lounge and settled on the sofa whilst Rhys made drinks and Ianto sat on the nearby chair.

"Have you been down to the Hub?" She asked looking at Jack.

He nodded. "It's gone. It's all gone. There'll be nothing left. A hundred years of work and of research… gone." He said sadly.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry." Gwen said softly.

"That's not strictly true." Ianto said, causing Jack to look over at him.

"Everything physical will have gone… but I backed up the archives a long time ago Jack… everything that was in that archives… all the paperwork… all the documentation… all the discoveries… right up to date… its all backed up." Ianto explained.

"Where?" Jack asked grinning at the Welshman.

Ianto smiled. "I hid it all online. It's encrypted… nobody but me can access it."

"That's brilliant." Gwen said smiling.

"I kept trying to tell you I was more than just a tea-boy." Ianto said.

"I think we can all agree on that one." Jack said winking. "So you can access this information from any computer?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. We can set up a new Hub… I could never understand why you guys hadn't thought to do this sooner when I joined. All that paper and dust. Its wasn't very you." He said taking a cup of coffee from Rhys.

"So we're back?" Jack said confidently.

Ianto nodded.

"I hate to break up the party – but Gwen is pregnant. I'm not having her chasing aliens and weevils in her condition." Rhys said sitting on the arm of the sofa closest to his wife.

"Oh don't be daft Rhys." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"As unusual as it is for me to say this – I have to agree with Rhys." Jack said. "Things could have gone a lot differently this past week … any one of us could have been hurt… or worse."

"So what? You're sacking me?" Gwen asked, her voice becoming high pitched.

"No… I just need to make sure that you are both safe. You and the baby. And running through Cardiff being attacked by weevils… or getting shot by aliens… isn't safe. I'm not sacking you Gwen… I'm demoting you." Jack explained.

"To what? There's only three of us as it is." Gwen barked.

"I want you and Ianto to switch roles." Jack said simply.

"What?" Gwen spat. "You want me to make the coffees and tidy up?"

"There's more to it than that and you know it." Jack said.

"Oh yeah I forgot the sexual favours." She added bitterly.

"Hey!" Rhys shouted.

"Right I don't need to be here for this." Ianto said getting up and making for the door.

"Ianto stop." Jack said getting to his feet to, causing Ianto to stop and look over his shoulder.

"It's okay Jack – really. I have errands to run." Ianto said sincerely.

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

He nodded. "I'll see you at home." Ianto said walking over to Jack, kissing him gently and heading out.

"At home?" Gwen asked.

"Ianto asked me to move in with him." Jack said sitting back down.

"Must be serious." She mumbled.

"It is. Now you either accept what I'm offering… or I'll retcon you." Jack said.

"You wouldn't." She said shocked.

"Try me." Jack snapped.

"Fine." Gwen conceded.

"Right… I'm going to go and sort out new premises… we'll be in touch." He said getting up once more.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Ianto." Gwen said quietly.

Jack nodded. "Things change Gwen… things have changed in the past week… professionally and personally… and we need to support each other. I'm not saying its going to be easy… but we all need to stop making it any harder than it will be."

"You love him don't you?" She asked.

Jack nodded as he smiled. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you're all still enjoying this story. The chapter is largely Ianto based (well he IS rather attractive…). Next chapter shouldn't be too far off… reviews and suggestions eagerly accepted.**

Ianto had walked out of Gwen's building for two reasons. He really did have an errand to run, but he also didn't think his being there was helping. Ianto had always known that Gwen was in love with Jack, that she wanted him to herself, him and Rhys and at one stage Owen too. She was jealous of the relationship that he shared with Jack, even before yesterdays admission that it was indeed a relationship and not just… well not just what it had been before, Ianto never was sure. Now she was probably reeling from her dramatic demotion, and the obvious resentment she'd have for Ianto. No doubt she'd be making comments about favouritism, and shagging his way to the top. Ianto only hoped that Jack was fighting his corner. He was sure he would be.

Ianto walked back down towards the Millennium Centre and the site of the explosion. He walked along the dock front towards the Tourist Information Office and unlocked the door, letting himself in before locking the door again; ensuring the 'Closed' sign was still in the window. The office hadn't been damaged by the blast; it looked exactly the same as it had earlier that week. He walked behind the desk and pressed the button that opened the secret door down to the hub. Slipping through before it closed again he descended the staircase wondering what he was going to be faced with when he reached the bottom. The cog door was unmoved and unscathed, then again it would take an almighty explosion to touch it, probably the end of the world. Peering through the porthole window in the door Ianto tried to gauge the damage on the other side. Five days had passed since the bomb so there had been plenty time for the dust to settle. It didn't look as bad as Ianto had expected as he hit the opening button hopefully and the door rolled back. He smiled. Something still worked. Stepping into the Hub, or what remained, Ianto scanned the room. It was a mass of upturned desks, twisted metal and broken glass. Any fires that had been burning were now out, charred remains of things that probably used to be computers lay on the floor, all the windows in Jack's office were shattered, and the ceiling seemed to have collapsed in several places burying the Autopsy Room. There was also neither sight nor sound of Myfanwy. It was fairly light though thanks to the lack of roof anymore, so Ianto could easily trace a track through the debris to Jack's office.

Climbing carefully through the rubble Ianto makes his way slowly across the Hub. Ordinarily a journey from the door to Jack's office would take several strides, would take 30 seconds. Today, as Ianto climbed over broken furniture, and side-stepped unsteady ground, the journey took ten minutes. As he finally jumped down from a pile of what looked to be broken Plass flagstones into Jack's office his mobile rang in his pocket. Pulling it out he smiled when he saw 'Jack' flashing on the screen.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Ianto – are you okay?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded unseen. "I'm fine Jack – honestly. Like I said I had errands to do anyway. Where are you?" He asked.

"I've just left Gwen's. I'm gonna see if I can track down a new base. Now she's stopped yelling at me, I think we should be able to make this work." Jack said smiling.

"She was never going to take it well." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But I think I cleared some things up… and now she's happier." Jack answered.

'I doubt that.' Ianto thought. "Well I'm gonna be about… half an hour. Should I meet you back at home?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I'm on my way back there now… gonna do a bit of research. Then when you get in you can explain to me exactly how you hid Torchwood on the Internet." He said, Ianto hearing the pride and the grin in his voice.

"I'm a man of many talents, sir, you should know that." Ianto teased.

Jack laughed. "God knows you are. Where are you anyway?" He asked.

"Erm… bit of shopping. Won't be long." Ianto lied, not wanting to get Jack's hopes up unnecessarily.

"Okay… see you soon. Love you." Jack said.

Ianto smiled. "Love you too… sir." He said, laughing as he heard Jack's growl before he hung up.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he walked over to Jack's desk. Ianto knew wood was one of the strongest materials, but even he was surprised to see the desk still intact. The top was covered in dust and debris, but it remained in the centre of the room where Jack had left it earlier that week, with barely a scratch on it. Crouching down he pulled open the top drawer and smiled as he spotted what he had come for. A tin which Jack kept all his photos in; photos of former lovers, former wives, all the important people in his long life. Ianto had always hoped that one day he'd make it into this special tin. He was more confident nowadays. Slipping the tin into his other pocket he turned on his heel and headed back for the cog door. Turning to look around one last time before he left he let out a small sigh. "Bye everyone." He said softly to the memories and the ghosts of the Hub, before slipping back out through the door and away.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You people are the greatest. Thank you for reviewing so promptly and so nicely. I dedicate this chapter to you all.

Ianto pushed the key into the lock, turning it firmly to the right then pushing the door and walking inside. He tossed his keys into the dish on the shelf in the hall before shaking off his jacket and hanging it on the pegs that were fixed to the wall opposite, smiling as he stroked his hand down Jack's great coat which was hanging proudly between Ianto's.

"That you Ianto?" Jack's voice called from the lounge.

Ianto smiled. "Honey, I'm home." He called back, taking the tin from his coat pocket and walking into the lounge, holding the tin behind his back.

Jack smiled from his seat on the sofa as Ianto walked in. "Hey." He said softly looking up from the newspaper that he was reading, closing it, folding it in half and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I got something for you." Ianto said kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the sofa, settling at one end, his knees up infront of him as he face Jack, his legs hiding the item in his hands. Jack turned in his seat to face Ianto, trying to peer into the Welshman's hands. Ianto smiled as he handed Jack the tin. Jack's eye lit up and a soft smile spread on his face.

"You went into the hub to get this for me?" He asked looking up at Ianto as he clutched the tin tightly.

Ianto nodded. "I know how much the people in there mean to you Jack. I know how important that tin is to you. I had to check… see if it was alright." He explained.

"Do you know who the people in these photos are?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Its everyone you've ever loved." He said softly.

"You know you'll be in here one day don't you?" Jack asked.

Ianto smiled gently. "I know. I guess that makes sure you'll never forget me."

Jack shook his head. "I don't need a photograph to never forget you Ianto. I never could. I never would. I have these photographs because I know in time I will forget these people… and they all deserve better than that. I don't need a photograph of you Ianto. You're unforgettable. I'll never forget you." He said sincerely.

Ianto smiled as he leant forward, landing a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

"I can't believe you've backed up the archives… it must have taken ages." He asked.

Ianto grinned. "It did. But I do work eighteen-hour days Jack. All those hours hanging around waiting for you. You get a lot done." He said. "It was simple really. I just scanned every document in the archives… uploading them to a secure server… and created a filing system that cross-references every document with all the other documents. And I took photos of every item that fell through the rift and uploaded those too. It's not quite as accurate as having the actual item… but I used a programme that Tosh designed… and we have 360 degree imaging on all the big stuff. Ask me for anything… I can pull up all the data we have on anything."

Jack's eyes widened. "Simple? Ianto you are amazing. So all you need is a computer and a modem?"

Ianto nodded. "Pretty much."

Jack grinned. "Torchwood is up and running… all thanks to Ianto Jones." He said proudly.

Ianto smiled as a blush crept across his cheeks. "So where will this new Torchwood be based?"

"How bad is the Hub?" Jack asked.

"If you ignore the lack of roof… not as bad as I expected. We'd need a couple of skips… and a lot of new equipment. But the room itself… is salvageable. The autopsy bay is buried under a lot of concrete… and your office is shattered… but your desk is intact. About the only thing that is. It wouldn't be impossible… just challenging." Ianto explained.

"Well I always liked a challenge." Jack winked at Ianto.

"How would we repair the roof without the workmen noticing the fact there's a big office under the Plass?" Ianto asked trying to keep the conversation serious and ignoring Jack's flirtation.

"Retcon." Jack said.

"You'd retcon them? Should have guessed. Do we have any?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "My genius boyfriend has the recipe stored online."

Ianto smiled at the term 'boyfriend'. "And does he have the ingredients?"

Jack nodded. "My boyfriends a resourceful genius."

Ianto knew the serious nature of this conversation was long since lost.

"Sounds like a great guy to have around." He said.

Jack smiled. "He's amazing. One in a million. I'm a lucky guy."

"So am I." Ianto whispered before kissing Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to "Gothic Coffee Drinker" and "Janto Addict" who leave me lovely reviews within minutes of an update – thanks for the support ****:)**

"Guys you've done an incredible job. Here – I think you've earned these." Ianto said with his butler smile as he held a tray of freshly brewed coffee infront of the team of builders. A week had passed since Jack and Ianto had decided to set up the new improved Torchwood in the old Hub, and in that time a team of builders had been in, fixing the roof and replacing the flagstones on the Plass above. The Plass itself looked exactly as it always had. A couple of test runs had even found that the invisible lift was still working. The Hub however looked very different from its former guise. The whole room had been gutted, all the broken furniture and twisted metal removed, the broken glass carried out carefully, shattered bricks and flagstones heaved out. Several skips had been filled and removed from outside the Tourist Information Office door – the Hire Company had not enjoyed delivering and collecting those. The only area of the Hub that hadn't been cleared was the Autopsy Room. When the bomb went off the walls around the room crumbled, caving the room in. Too many memories came out of that room, but so many of them were painful, so Jack had decided to leave it caved in. All the Hub was now was a huge empty cave. No office, no desks, no walkways, no staircases. Just the cog door leading up to the Tourist Information Office and then a vast cavernous space. A blank canvas.

"This place is amazing." Jack said as he walked up to Ianto, the workforce sitting down on the other side of the Hub drinking their coffees. "Ooh any coffee for me?" He added.

"I'll make a fresh pot when everyone's left. Don't want them getting mixed up." Ianto said with a smile.

"You retconned the coffee?" Jack asked surprised.

"How else did you think we were going to drug them all?" Ianto asked. He had accessed the Online Archive a few days earlier and downloaded the Retcon recipe. Surprised at the simplicity of the ingredients he had worked with Jack to create a batch. Mixing it in Ianto's kitchen as opposed to the Torchwood lab meant that instead of the traditional tablet form the Retcon was now liquid based. He had merely made a pot of coffee and added the necessary dosage, pouring out enough mugs to accommodate all the builders, and by morning they'd all wake up none the wiser as to how they'd spent the past week.

"Thanks lads – cheques in the post." Jack called with a friendly wave as the builders boarded the invisible lift for the last time and left the Hub.

"Is it?" Ianto asked as he wandered through the Hub to gather up the now empty mugs.

"Of course. They might not remember doing the job, but they'll be getting paid for it." Jack said.

"Good." Ianto said as he piled the mugs on the empty tray leaving it on the floor.

"I can't believe how different this place looks, yet how familiar it feels." Jack said as he walked aimlessly and nonchalantly around the empty echoing Hub.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack. "So where do you want your office?" He asked.

Jack shook his head as he continued his stroll. "I don't want an office. We'll just stick my desk over in that corner or something. Its not going to be like Hubs of old… with the leader cut off from his team… we're not just work mates anymore… any of us. We're friends… family." He explained. "And if that backfires one of us can always use the office upstairs." He joked with a grin.

"I like that idea." Ianto said smiling.

"So where are you putting your new coffee machine?" Jack asked. Ianto's old machine had not survived the explosion, so Jack had bought him a new one that was currently based in the Tourist Information Office, but would be relocated to the Hub now the building work was over.

"Close to your desk probably. You're not really going to leave Gwen to make the coffee are you?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think any of us would be able to survive without your wondrous supply of fresh coffee." He said smiling.

"So what exactly will she be doing… other than pouting?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned as he laughed softly. "Gwen will be pouting no doubt about it. Like I explained to her, she's pregnant and I wont have her running around Cardiff risking getting hurt by anything or anyone. Can you imagine the grief I'd get from Rhys?" He asked.

Ianto smiled knowingly. "I can imagine more than grief."

"Me too." Jack agreed. "She's going to have to get used to being in the Hub more… running the cover story upstairs… tidying up… doing computer work… you're going to have to get her up to speed accessing the archives… but no, she wont be making coffees. Or getting sexual favours."

"Glad to hear it." Ianto said winking. "So when's she arriving?" He asked picking up the tray of coffee mugs and making for the cog door.

"Tomorrow morning. We have a few more hours' peace and quiet yet. Few more hours' of just you and me." Jack asked.

"You've changed you know." Ianto said softly, putting the tray back down again.

"Have I?" Jack asked, a little surprised.

"This past week. You seem… calmer I think. Your outlook on life and what we do… its totally different to what it was before the 456. Even the way you react to people… Gwen… Rhys… even me… its changed." Ianto tried to explain.

Jack smiled softly. "I feel different. I think what happened… what could have happened… how bad it got… it made me think about my life… not my immortal life… but my life right here right now… and it made me appreciate the little things. Not just the beauty of the Earth and this city and these people… but how much I need this… this chance to start again… with you." He said causing Ianto to smile but not to speak, to allow Jack to continue. "I guess what I'm saying… really badly… is that I love you. And I am so glad that I get to share this life with you. This part of my life. And that I won't take it for granted. That I won't take you for granted. Because anything could happen… and invariably will. God I am so bad at this." He said flushing with embarrassment, a rare occurrence in Jack, one Ianto had never seen before.

Ianto walked steadily over to Jack and cupped his face in one hand. "You're getting better at it." He said leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you Jack. And the difference in you is a brilliant and beautiful one. Don't get me wrong, I loved the old Jack… but this new Jack… there are no words for how you make me feel."

Jack smiled. "Marry me?" He said simply.

Ianto grinned as his eyes filled with tears and they gently spilled down his cheeks. "What?" He whispered.

"Marry me Ianto… please?" Jack's voice was nervous, gentle, almost pleading. Gone was the confidant swaggering Jack Harkness. In his place a man who'd never seemed more human and more real to Ianto.

"What?" He whispered once more.

Jack smiled weakly. "Please stop saying what." He whispered his voice so faint and gentle if was almost lost in the vastness of the Hub.

Ianto wiped the tears from his face and took hold of Jack's hand. "Yes." He breathed. "Yes I'll marry you." He said before hugging Jack. Jack grinned.

**AN2: Right then readers… what do you think… do I merrily carry on… or do I give Jack and Ianto a definite happy ending… one which RTD robbed them of? Please review and let me know… all writing will be on hold whilst I try and figure out what I'm going to do! **Whatever the outcome… there will be at least one more chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Did I mention that you guys are the best?**

"Will you please stand still?" Jack said laughing a little to show the irritation he was displaying wasn't real.

"I'm scared." Ianto reasoned.

"You've met her before." Jack pointed out.

"As your colleague. This is a bit bigger than that." Ianto remarked as the door that they were waiting outside opened.

"Hey." Alice said pulling Jack into a hug.

"Uncle Jack!" Stephen called as he ran through the hall and jumped up into Jack's arms.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Jack asked hugging his grandson before putting him back down on the ground.

"I'm okay. Wanna play football?" He asked.

"Maybe later." Jack said smiling as he walked into the lounge with Alice, Ianto and Stephen following.

"So I thought this was a social call?" Alice asked looking from Jack to Ianto and back again.

"It is. Ianto could you…" Jack's voice trailed off.

Ianto nodded before turning to Stephen. "Fancy a kick about?"

Stephen cheered as he ran out the room and into the garden, Ianto close behind as Alice and Jack settled in the conservatory overlooking the vast garden. Jack's eyes watched Ianto closely as he ran up and down the garden with Stephen, cheering when the young boy scored a goal. Jack smiled.

"I've seen that look before." Alice said gently.

Jack turned to look at her, the loving smile still on his face.

"You used to look at Mum that way… or at least something similar. Is it serious?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "It's why I'm here. Why we're here. I love him Alice. These past few weeks I've realised just how much I need him. So… we're getting married."

Alice smiled as her eyes widened. "Married? Congratulations Dad. Truly… he seems really nice." She said.

"He is. He's… well he's more than I deserve. I want you two to get to know him… it would mean the world to me. And of course we want you at the wedding. How do you think Stephen's going to take the news that cool Uncle Jack's getting married to a man?" Jack asked, his eyes being drawn back to the scene in the garden where his grandson was running rings around Ianto.

"I think Stephen's going to love him." Alice said.

Jack smiled. "And you?"

"Dad you've always been… different. God that sounded awful. You know what I mean though… life with an immortal Dad has always been dramatic… but at the end of the day… you're my Dad… and I want you to be happy… and he must make you happy. You're almost drooling." She joked.

Jack laughed. "He was so nervous this morning on the way here. I've never seen him so antsy."

"I'm glad you brought him to meet us." Alice said.

"Well you're family… all three of you. I want you in my life Alice… more than you are now. I'm going to make more of an effort to get to know my grandson… and you." Jack said sincerely.

"I'd like that." She said smiling as the door opened and a rather exhausted and slightly red-faced Ianto wandered in, Stephen still running around the garden.

"Did he notice that you've left?" Jack asked as the Welshman settled on the sofa beside him.

Ianto shook his head. "I don't think so." He said, his voice breathless.

Alice laughed. "Are you staying for lunch?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "We'd love too." He said.

Ianto smiled as Jack took his hand and squeezed it, before resting their linked hands on Ianto's knee. Stephen finally spotted Ianto had left and came inside. Glancing at the two men holding hands he stood beside Alice as he spoke.

"Does this mean I get an Uncle Ianto too?" He asked.

Jack smiled proudly as Ianto grinned. "It does. Is that okay?" Jack asked.

Stephen nodded. "I'll have to teach him the rules to football. He's rubbish."

Jack laughed. "Well I'll explain rugby to you… more my game. Infact I can take you to a match next time Wales play at home… if that's okay?" Ianto said looking at Alice who nodded.

"Cool." Stephen said before running back outside.

"Told you he'd love you." Jack said smiling at Ianto. Ianto grinned.

TW

"Do you ever get nervous?" Ianto asked glancing across at Jack. They were stood outside another door later the same day; this one was in Cardiff.

Jack nodded. "Every time I send you out on a field mission… I get scared I'll never see you again." He said smiling affectionately.

Ianto blushed softly as the door opened and he was dragged into a bear hug. "Ianto!" The woman screamed.

"Rhiannon." Ianto said, his voice muffled by her arm. "Rhiannon." He repeated. "I can't breathe."

Ianto's sister released him from the vice like grip. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Now you're not trying to kill me, yeah." He said readjusting his tie. Rhiannon slapped his arm.

"You know that's not what I meant." She squealed.

"Rhi I'm fine. How are the kids?" He asked as they all walked into the lounge.

"Back to normal." She said pointing to where Ianto's niece and nephew were settled infront of a computer game.

Ianto smiled. Jack coughed quietly. "Sorry – Rhiannon… this is Jack. Jack – my sister Rhiannon."

"Pleased to meet you." Jack said extending his hand.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he was handsome… infact it was a bit of an understatement." Rhiannon said shaking Jack's hand, practically swooning, making Jack laugh a little and Ianto roll his eyes.

"Rhiannon put him down." He said.

"He's gorgeous." She said grinning.

"Yeah I had noticed thanks. In fact, that's why we're here…" Ianto started, pointing to the kitchen table where they all settled down. He smiled as he thought back to a couple of weeks earlier when he'd been sat here with just his sister confessing to his relationship with Jack.

"Jack proposed." Ianto said simply, quietly so he children wouldn't hear. Unfortunately his sister screaming put paid to all hopes of subtlety.

"Is she always like this?" Jack leant in and whispered as Rhiannon practically danced around the room. Ianto nodded.

"I'm afraid so." He said shaking his head.

Jack grinned. "Don't look so embarrassed – I love her." Jack said, getting out of his seat and hugging Ianto's sister before joining in the hysteria. Ianto laughed as he watched his sister and his fiancé bounce around the room laughing and screaming. It was in that moment that he knew that whatever happened, it was going to be okay.

**AN2: So I thought about what you all said in your reviews… and I have decided… drum roll please… to carry this merry tale on! I have written the "Wedding Chapter" which I will slip in when required… so don't worry, our boys will make it to the church on time. Please keep reviewing… all reviews are so gratefully received… and all comments and suggestions are taken into account. Please keep them coming x **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So as you all know I'm not going to end this just yet… so I've been thinking for a few days and I think I've got a cunning plan… hope you approve. Gentle (ish) Gwen-bashing ahead… but us Janto fans never really liked her much did we? Please review x**

Jack and Ianto were in the Hub the next morning. After the builders had finished a few days before what little they'd salvaged from the bombsite had been returned to the new Hub along with a few new bits and pieces. There were new desks and a new sofa, the latest in hi-tech computers and monitors, a fridge freezer which was put by the new coffee machine, and some fancy desk chairs that were ergonomically designed to reduce damage to your back, or so it had said on the box. The new Hub was starting to take shape and looking more workable with each passing day.

"What about Gwen?" Ianto asked from his seat on the sofa, Jack stood by the fridge, door open, head inside, routing for something to eat.

"What about Gwen?" Jack echoed, not taking his head out the fridge.

"Well we've told your family… and we've told mine… I think she's next on the list." Ianto said. Jack stepped back from the fridge, a bottle of fruit juice in one hand as he shut the door with his other.

"I know… and I'll tell her when she gets in. I do need to buy you a ring." Jack commented as he opened the juice bottle and took a long drink.

"Don't be daft." Ianto said smiling.

"Hey, I proposed, therefore you need a ring." Jack said smiling, pointing one finger at Ianto as he spoke before resealing the bottle.

"You proposed?" A voice rang out in the Hub. Jack and Ianto turned to face the cog door, where Gwen was stood looking a little stunned.

"We really need to rewire that siren." Jack said softly.

"You're engaged?" Gwen asked looking at Jack and not Ianto.

Jack nodded. "Two days ago… we were just saying that we should tell you when you got in." He said, trying to avoid the look of pain in her eyes.

"That's brilliant. God I'm so happy for you both." Her voice was one of forced happiness as she made her way across the room and hugged Ianto before going over to Jack and doing the same.

"Thanks Gwen." Jack said as she held him.

"I'll go get cake to celebrate." She said, turning on her heel and rushing back out the Hub through the cog door. Jack looked over at Ianto and sighed.

"I should…" He started, pointing at the door. Ianto shook his head.

"Let me." He said pulling his jacket from the coat stand and slipping it on before kissing Jack softly on the cheek as he passed him, heading out the Hub.

TW

Ianto found Gwen stood on the Plass, leaning on the railings, overlooking the bay. She was staring far out to sea, a lost and distant look in her eyes. He walked up beside her, and leant on the railings beside her, mimicking her stance.

"I'm sorry Ianto." She said, not looking at him, her eyes still fixed on a point far in the distance.

Ianto didn't speak; he waited for Gwen to explain.

"I do want you to be happy." She started. "I just don't want you to be happy with him… I don't think you can be."

"Gwen he loves me… and I love him. I know how you feel about him… believe me I understand more than anyone how easy it is to fall in love with him… but you can't take him away from me… I won't let you." Ianto said, his voice stern but still friendly.

"I just… I guess I always thought something might happen between us… I guess that if he's getting married… chances are that it won't. God Ianto I am sorry… I truly am. I just can't change how I feel… and I don't think he can either." She said, finally chancing a glance at him.

"What do you mean he can't either?" Ianto asked.

"Come on Ianto… you can't stand there and honestly tell me you think that he feels nothing for me." Gwen said, her voice raising slightly.

"Of course he feels something for you… it's just not what you want it to be. Christ Gwen… do you have to have everyone to yourself? Do you always have to be centre of attention? Does every man have to fall at your feet… or into your bed? Are you sure that's Rhys'?" Ianto snapped, pointing down to her stomach.

Gwen reached out and slapped Ianto hard on the face.

"How dare you." She seethed.

"Don't push me Gwen… stay the hell away from Jack… and don't push me. Get over it… or get the hell out." Ianto barked before turning on his heel and storming back towards the Hub.

TW

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, getting up from his desk as Ianto hurtled back into the Hub like a whirlwind, an angry look on his face, a red mark on one cheek, the storm cloud above his head almost visible. He moved round his desk but stopped in his tracks as Ianto raised one hand, telling him to stop, as he strode in the direction of the newly fitted toilets, walking inside and slamming the door hard. Jack winced as the sound echoed around the silent Hub, then flinched as he heard Ianto scream in anger, before the Welshman came back out, adjusting his tie as he walked casually, seemingly unflustered over to the coffee machine.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, his eyes focusing on the machine infront of him, his voice calm and normal.

"Ianto?" Jack asked gently.

"I'm making your favourite." Ianto said, ignoring the probe.

"Ianto what is going on? Talk to me." Jack said, his voice sterner than before.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned to face Jack who was still stood in the middle of the Hub.

"Do you love her?" Ianto asked.

Jack's eyes widened. "Gwen? No. Not like you're asking."

"Well could you maybe tell her that." Ianto asked.

"Ianto would you please tell me what is going on." Jack pleaded, closing the gap between them, but not crowding the Welshman. He knew better when Ianto was angry then to get too close.

"Gwen is in love with you. And she seems fairly confident that her feelings are reciprocated." He explained.

"Why is your cheek red? Did she hit you?" Jack asked surprised, noticing the tinge on the young mans cheek.

"I may have asked for it…" Ianto said solemnly.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, trying to sound serious but struggling to avoid smirking at the idea of Ianto winding Gwen up that far.

"I asked her if she was sure whose the baby was." Ianto mumbled.

Jack sniggered. "Ianto Jones." He admonished.

"Jack it's not funny." Ianto insisted.

Jack pulled the young man towards him and held him close. "I know sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of Ianto's head. "I don't love her… I love you… you must believe me."

"I do. I just… she makes me so angry." He said his arms fixed around Jack.

"Where is she?" Jack asked, his chin resting on Ianto's head.

"I don't know. On the Plass probably." Ianto muttered.

"Make yourself a coffee… go sit yourself down… and I'll be back soon." Jack said releasing himself from his fiancés hold.

"Be careful." Ianto said as Jack set off across the Hub. The older man turned back to face him. "She has a mean right hook." He clarified.

Jack winked before setting off out through the cog door.

**AN2: Like I said, it was gentle ish. Any thoughts? How should Jack react?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank You x**

Jack found Gwen near where Ianto had left her, now sat on a bench still looking out across the bay. He sat down silently beside her, waiting for her to speak first.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Not especially." Jack commented.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't want to see Ianto get hurt, I'm just so tired of the lies." She said.

Jack scoffed.

"What you enjoy this? How can you lie to him? It's not fair on any of us." She said, surprised by his reaction.

"I find your aversion to lies rather hypocritical Gwen – precisely how many times have you lied to Rhys? Or me? What exactly do you want from me Gwen? I am in love with Ianto and I am marrying Ianto. I don't know how to make it any clearer."

"After all we have been through Jack, how can you sit there and claim there's nothing between us? All I want from you is the truth." She asked.

"All we've been through?" Jack echoed. "Gwen you're married to Rhys, you're having his baby, you had an affair with Owen, you bat your eyelids at any man that comes near you. What have we been through Gwen, other than a few years of flirting that, in case it has escaped your attention, I used to do with most people? Used to being the key part of that sentence. No more. I have Ianto now. I don't want anyone else Gwen." He sighed. "Look, Ianto is the most important person in my life – he is my priority. Nobody else – not even you. I don't to lose you Gwen, from my team or my life, but if you make me choose between you, I will. And you wont like my decision. Nothing will ever happen between us Gwen… nothing. I'm sorry if that hurts you… but it's the truth."

Jack got up and strode back to the Hub, leaving Gwen on the bench, a tear rolling down her cheek.

TW

"Is she coming back?" Ianto asked as Jack walked back inside.

"I have no idea." He said, slumping down on the sofa beside Ianto.

"What did you say to her?" Ianto asked.

"The truth. That I love you. That if she expects me to choose I will choose you. I'm sorry about this." He said.

"This isn't your fault Jack." Ianto said taking the hand of his fiancé.

"Isn't it? Ianto I don't love her… I've never loved her… but I used to have feelings for her. I wanted her… so badly when she joined us. And I'll admit I flirted with her more than anyone else. It was meant to be harmless fun – she had Rhys. Then she had Owen too, and that really hurt. But by then… well… I'd started to notice someone else… someone I wanted so much more. A year or so ago… maybe I would have gone for her. But not now… not any more. I don't want anyone else. Not now… not ever. I just feel responsible… I feel like my stupid flirtation is backfiring… and now you're hurt… and so is she. And it's my fault." Jack confessed.

Ianto let go of Jack's hand and instead put his arm around the older man, pulling him close to him and kissing the side of his head.

"I trust you Jack. With my life… and with my heart. And I know you had feelings for her… you were never very subtle about it… and I'll admit if used to break my heart when you'd look at her… or hold her… especially when you and I were… well whatever we were doing. But that doesn't give her any right to do what she's doing or say what she said. I don't blame you Jack. The only person who is hurting me right now is Gwen. Not you. If she comes back to Torchwood to work then we'll be fine… we can get through this… you're not that irresistible. But if she comes back to cause trouble… I won't work with her. You are far too important to me to have her destroy what we've become. I love you so much Jack. I don't want to lose you. I won't. I can't." Ianto said, his voice soft and reassuring, but becoming less audible by the end.

"I'm going nowhere Ianto. Not without you. And I am sorry if I ever hurt you in the past… I won't let that happen again. And I won't let her hurt you either. Come on." Jack said rising to his feet and pulling a somewhat reluctant Welshman up with him.

"I'm not sure now is the best time for this Jack." Ianto smirked.

Jack grinned. "We're going ring shopping." He explained.

"I don't need an engagement ring." Ianto pointed out.

"I proposed… therefore you need a ring. It's in the rules." Jack said, tugging Ianto towards the Hub door.

"Can I get a copy of these rules?" Ianto asked as Jack finally dragged him through the door.

**AN2: You guys are THE greatest. Your reviews make me smile. Please keep reviewing… letting me know where you think I should take this… I have plans… but I will read and consider any and all suggestions. Next chapter coming soon hopefully. I am heading to Arundel Castle on Saturday night to see Mr Barrowman live for the second time this year… I'm sure I'll get a little inspiration from that… so if there's a delay in my uploading – blame him :)**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you as ever for your wonderful reviews. I can't believe how popular this story has become – I thank you all for your support. Thanks also for your suggestions for how this story should develop – duly noted. Some of these ideas will be popping up at a later date. I know you're all keen to read the wedding chapter… trust me – it'll be worth the wait.  
In other news, I have just filled in my beta-reader profile and it is now active, so if anyone wants to utilise my services – gimme a yell. I look forward to hearing from you.

**Now… on with the show. And as ever, please review. Bit of fluff to get you started.**

Jack walked proudly into the jewellers on Cardiff's main street, heading straight to the display of rings in the back corner and studying them intently, Ianto following slowly behind, still slightly embarrassed by the whole ring-buying thing, still convinced it was unnecessary.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked looking across at Ianto, ignoring the look on his face.

"Jack I'm serious… you don't need to do this." Ianto said again.

"Why?" Jack asked. "Give me one good reason – and I mean good – why I shouldn't buy you an engagement ring? Are you too ashamed of me to want people to know? Do you not think you're worth it? Cos you are Ianto… more than you know. I want to buy you a ring to show people that you are taken… that you are mine… this means a lot to me Ianto… you mean everything… why won't you let me show you off?" He asked, his voice almost pleading.

Ianto immediately felt guilty for his lack of enthusiasm for this trip. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you… would I have said yes if I were? I'm sorry." He said, leaning in and kissing Jack lovingly on the lips.

Jack grinned. "You've never done that before." He said softly.

"I do recall kissing you before Jack." Ianto said confused.

"Not in public." Jack commented.

Ianto immediately flushed, making Jack grin again, before kissing Ianto once more.

"Now," Jack said, taking hold of Ianto's hand. "Which rings do you like?" He asked.

TW

Jack and Ianto were walking hand in hand back towards the Hub when it happened. They should really have been expecting it. After the events of the 456 Jack was hopeful that they'd get a brief respite from the chaos, and he supposed the three weeks that had passed had been rest enough. A high pitched beeping noise emitted itself from his wrist strap.

"That is never a good sign." Ianto said as the two men stopped walking.

Jack sighed as he pressed a button on the strap. "Rift spike. After we lost most of our equipment in the blast I programmed this to notify us of rift spikes." He explained.

"That is some relief." Ianto said. "For one horrible moment I thought John was about to appear and cause a bit of chaos." He added.

Jack smiled. "That would cause an entirely different beeping noise. According to this," he said, looking at the small screen on his strap, "the spike occurred briefly… in the Hub?" He finished his tone confused.

"What? Are you sure?" Ianto asked as Jack started walking again, his pace quicker than before, as he practically jogged back down towards the Plass.

"That's what it says." Jack said as the two men reached the Plass and ran through the Tourist Office Door taking the stairs down to the Hub, thinking it would be more subtle than the lift if anyone or anything was in there.  
As the cog door rolled silently open (now Jack was relieved they hadn't wired up the siren!) the two men pulled their guns from their holsters and crept inside. The new Hub had no real hiding places within its new open-plan design so they could both see all the way across it as they walked inside, guns raised.

"Are you really sure?" Ianto asked as they were faced with a silent and empty room.

Jack lowered his weapon, putting back in his holster as Ianto followed suit and they walked into the centre of the Hub. Looking all around there was no signs of anything unusual or out of place.

"Could we have picked up a rift spike and had nothing fall through?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "The point of the spikes is for something fall through. Or at least that's what I thought. But there is no signs of anything here… and nothing has left the Hub… we locked up before we went out." He said confused.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, making his way across to the machine.

Jack nodded. "Please." He said, still looking around for anything unusual.

As Ianto stood waiting for the machine to warm up he pulled two mugs down from the shelf, spooning sugar in to them, before leaning back on the counter top watching Jack wander around the Hub still looking a little confused. Ianto smiled to himself as he raised his left hand and twisted the new ring around with the fingers on his right hand. It hadn't taken them long to pick one out. A solid platinum band. "It'll last forever. Just like my love for you." Jack had said as Ianto tried it on. It was a perfect fit. A fly swooped past Ianto as he stood in his little daydream and he swatted at it absentmindedly before turning to pour out the drinks. As he carried the two mugs back into the centre of the Hub where Jack was waiting he felt the fly land on his neck and nip him.

"Ouch." He winced, flinching as he was bitten.  
"What?" Jack asked looking round.

"There's a fly in here and it just bit me." Ianto said passing a mug to Jack and rubbing his neck.

"A fly? Ianto they don't bite. And they don't generally survive underground. Let me see." Jack said. Ianto moved his hand out of the way as Jack looked at his neck.

"Well?" Ianto asked after Jack had been silent for a few moments.

"What did this fly look like?" The older man asked.

"It had wings." Ianto answered.

"Yeah thanks for that. Anything else? A colour?" Jack asked rolling his eyes at Ianto's traditionally obvious answer.

"Not really. Why?" Ianto asked.

"I think we just found what fell through the rift." Jack said.

AN2: Oooh drama! Somebody requested that something came through the rift… so here we have it. Keep your thoughts coming guys – you are the greatest people I've never met :D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: John was outstanding last night – a fantastic concert in a beautiful setting. Jealous much? :P **

**Thank you as always for the reviews – sorry if any of you found the end of the last chapter confusing… it made sense to me but some people's reviews implied that it wasn't clear, so I will endeavour to clarify in this chapter. Oh and thanks for all your suggestions – those of you that did understand me came up with some fun ideas for Ianto :) **

"What fell through the rift?" Ianto asked confused.

"The fly." Jack said as he pressed the skin around where Ianto had been bitten, causing the Welshman to wince slightly, hissing at the sharp pain.

"Sorry." Jack said gently.

"I take it this means that wasn't a traditional fly?" Ianto said as he put the mug he was still holding down on a nearby tabletop beside Jack's.

Jack shook his head. "No."

"So what happens? Mild itching for a while… am I going to sprout wings and start buzzing about the place… what?" Ianto joked, before his voice fell serious when he saw the look of Jack's face.

"I don't know Ianto… I've never seen anything like this… anything could happen. God I wish we had a med-bay set up. I mean you might be fine… or you might not." Jack explained.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Right. Well. I guess this is where I hit the archives then." He said walking over to a nearby computer. His pace was slow and deliberate, like he had to concentrate intently on where he was putting his feet and how to walk. There was unsteadiness to his walk.

"Ianto? Are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I… I feel… I think I'm gonna…" Ianto's voice was slow and slurred as he swayed heavily to one side before spinning round like a man who'd had too many drinks and slumped to the floor infront of Jack.

TW

Gwen smiled tightly at the woman behind the counter in the patisserie close to the Hub as she took the rather flimsy pink cake box from her and headed out the door. Buying cake had been her pretence for leaving the Hub so quickly, the least she could do was follow through, even after the events that had happened. She raked one hand through her long hair as she carried the box with her other hand, letting out a small sigh as she crossed the Plass. Jack's words had hurt her; they'd cut a little deep, too close to the bone for her liking. In her head she'd expected him to react as he had done. The events of the 456 had changed him and it had been a difficult few days for everyone involved. The guilt he must have felt for his actions in the sixties must have come back to haunt him when the 456 had ordered them to hand over so many more children. Life in Torchwood was always hard, but the team had never endured anything like that. Jack had been right when he'd said how differently it could all have gone. The team had all found themselves in dangerous situations; any one of them could have perished. But even though her head could explain to her that Jack loved Ianto, that the change in him was not completely unfathomable, her heart still ached for him. Still wanted him. She loved Rhys. But not like Jack… in anything like the way she loved Jack… the way she needed Jack. Her head told her she was crazy, that she would never win, that if she did she'd be breaking Ianto's fragile heart, as well as destroying Rhys. But her heart told her something else.

Gwen was nervous as she walking through the cog door – she didn't want another argument, and she needed to apologise to Ianto. Her face fell further when she spotted Ianto led prone on the Hub sofa, Jack sat tapping away at a nearby computer, taking regular glances back to check on Ianto.

"What's happened?" She asked, putting the cake box down on a nearby surface and rushing over to Jack, looking over his shoulder at the screen infront of him.

"Ianto's been bitten by a… well a fly type creature that fell through the rift into the Hub. I have no idea what it is or what its doing to him, but he collapsed within a few minutes. I'm trying to search the online archives to figure out what the hell it is but I can't seem to figure out how to. He designed this thing… I can't operate it." Jack said his voice trying to sound as professional as usual when disaster struck, but even Gwen couldn't ignore that it was tinged with fear.

"Okay let me take a look – you go check on him." She said shoeing him away from the computer as she settled down and began tapping on the keys.

Jack rushed back to Ianto and checked his vitals. His pulse was still strong but his breathing was a little to ragged for Jack's liking. His face was flushed red and his hair was slicked wet with sweat. Jack had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. His eyelids were closed but beneath them his eyes were flickering around restlessly and he was whimpering randomly. Jack took hold of Ianto's left hand and squeezed it gently, playing with the new ring that had been placed upon it a few hours earlier. The bite mark on his neck was larger and more prominent than before, a bright blue disc on the side of his neck, a few inches across, but flat on his skin. At the centre of the disc was a small puncture mark that unlike the rest of the wound was a fierce red colour.

"Jack I think I've found something." Gwen called, shaking Jack from his place beside Ianto as he dashed back to the monitor.

"What?" He asked.

"Based on the symptoms he's displaying… I'd say Ianto was bitten by one of those." She said pointing at the image of the screen.

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the image of a creature that in all features was identical to a normal fly, but was metallic blue in colour, and had a sharp red sting on its base.

"A Raxofig sting immobilises the recipient for several hours with symptoms similar to those of heavy fever. A blue patch appears early on, eventually spreading across the recipient's body. Early medical assistance is needed. Survival rate 50%." Gwen read aloud the information beneath the image.

"What kind of medical assistance?" Jack asked, focusing on that and not the survival rate.

"It doesn't say. The last known attack by a Raxofig on Earth was in the mid-fifties when a small swarm attacked, stinging thirty people, half of whom died. Once a Raxofig has stung someone it dies… like bees." She pointed out.

"So its in here somewhere dead?" Jack said looking around on the floor in the area where Ianto had been standing.

Gwen shook her head. "No… it dies and self-destructs. Pesky." She said.

Jack sighed. "Watch him – yell if there is any change. Any thing at all. I'm gonna ring someone." He said going over to his desk in the far corner of the room as Gwen walked over to Ianto and sat down on the floor beside the sofa.

Gwen sighed as she took hold of Ianto's hand, immediately spotting the ring shining on his finger, a ring that hadn't been there earlier. "I'm sorry Ianto." She said brushing her thumb across his hand as she held it.

AN2: Don't hurt me. You know I love Ianto. And you also know I have written a wedding scene. So you know he won't die. Trust me!

**I can't believe this has gone from a one-shot to 10 chapters and counting… you guys are brilliant. Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You lot don't like Gwen much do you? It's okay – neither do I. I'm not sure killing her is the solution though, so I can't guarantee that. Just a slow and painful sufferance.**

"Okay I've just spoken to Martha – she's done a quick bit of research and she has some antibiotics that will fix this." Jack said, rushing back across the hub to where Gwen was still holding Ianto's hand sat silently on the floor by the sofa. "The only problem is the antibiotic is in London, so she's getting it sent to us as soon as possible. It could take a few hours. Apparently UNIT aren't keen on despatching helicopters with one syringe onboard. Something about an inappropriate use of resources. So all we can do is keep him comfortable till the parcel arrives. Any change?" He asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Nice ring." She murmured.

"I wanted to make it official… despite his protests." Jack said settling on the floor next to her. They were both resting on the floor infront of the sofa, their backs resting on the front on the sofa, Ianto still unconscious behind them, Jack listening intently for any change in his breathing as he and Gwen talked.

"Protests? I thought he'd be singing from the rooftops. This is all he's ever wanted after all." She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I just don't think he wanted a fuss… he never likes it when I try and make a fuss of him… try to show him off." Jack started. "Are you two going to be able to work together?" He asked.

"We've managed to work together for years." Gwen answered.

"Are you planning on making this as difficult as possible… because if you are you can leave now." Jack said.

"I'm not going anywhere… this is my job… I have every right to be here… as much as you hate to admit it – you need me Jack… one way or another." She said, her voice raised and angry.

"I need you in my team Gwen. I don't need you fighting with my team. I don't need you hitting my fiancé. Touch him again, and you'll have a fight on your hands so big, you'll wish you'd taken my offer of retcon. Now go do something useful and man the office upstairs." Jack's voice had a rough and biting edge to it as he spoke.

Gwen rose silently to her feet and made for the cog door. Before walking though it she turned on her heel and looked at Jack. "I love you. I hope he knows how lucky he is." She said softly before walking out.

Jack stood up, easing Ianto forward as he sat on the sofa, before lowering his head back down onto his lap. He stroked one hand through the younger man's hair as he caressed his cheek with the other. The blue patch on his neck had grown again, maintaining its perfect circular shape it was now the size of a side plate, and was beginning to encroach onto Ianto's face, the edge of his jaw tinged blue. His skin felt hot and clammy under Jack's touch and his hair was saturated. Martha had just told him to keep him comfortable, she'd said there was nothing else they could do for him, but told him to ring her if his condition deteriorated.

"Martha sends her love and her congratulations. Infact she screamed when I told her we were engaged." Jack spoke quietly to Ianto, hoping he could still hear him. "I was hoping we could spend the afternoon talking about the wedding… I don't know about you, but I was hoping we could do it sooner rather than later. I mean there's no point waiting is there? The sooner you're my husband the better. And we have so much to talk about Ianto. And I have something else I need to ask you… so you're going to have to wake up for me Cariad, because I need to see those eyes of yours… I need to ask you something… something important… but you need to be awake for it… so why don't you wake up for me… open those gorgeous eyes… I miss you… I miss your eyes and those beautiful welsh vowels of yours… wake up Ianto… please wake up." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke. He was scared. Scared that he was going to lose Ianto. Jack knew that he would lose Ianto one day… probably sooner rather than later… that was the trouble with Torchwood. Jack knew that there time together would be short… too short for anyone… but painfully short for Jack. But he wasn't ready yet… he wasn't ready to lose Ianto yet. Tears streamed silently down Jack's face as he cradled the Welshman in his arms. "Wake up." He whispered.

TW

Gwen was sat in the Tourist Information Office upstairs. She'd settled on the chair behind the desk with a glass of water and was flicking through a brochure for up-coming shows at the Millennium Centre. She glanced at the TV screen they had behind the desk that streamed footage from the Hub CCTV on it so that the person upstairs could keep an eye on what was going on downstairs. She watched as Jack planted a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead, the tears in his eyes evident, even at this distance.

Gwen sighed. "God what am I doing?" She whispered.

Getting up she turned the sign on the door around to 'Closed' and pushed the bolts across before heading down the stairs to the Hub. Walking in she crossed over to the sofa and sat down on the arm nearest to Ianto's head and to Jack, and put a comforting arm around him.

"I'm sorry." She said simply. "For everything… for being such a… bitch. I just… I guess I just need to learn to let go… and to remember how lucky I am. I have a gorgeous man sat at home waiting for me… and two of my best friends are getting married… and I am so happy to see him happy again… if anyone deserves you its Ianto… not me." She said.

Jack smiled a little. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Do you want me to ring Martha back… see where this parcel is?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Please." His voice croaked.

Gwen smiled weakly and nodded as she rose to her feet and crossed to the nearby desk, picking up the phone and calling Martha.

Back at the sofa Jack looked down into Ianto's face as the young man moaned softly.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

"Jack…?" Ianto murmured.

"I'm here Ianto… open your eyes for me… god please open those eyes." Jack said gently.

Ianto's eyes struggled open, as though they were weighted down, closing them again a few times before he managed to hold them open long enough to lock eyes with Jack's.

"There's my beautiful boy." Jack whispered as he eyes filled with tears again.

"Cariad." Ianto whispered, concerned by the sight of Jack in tears.

"You're okay… you're going to be just fine. Martha's going to save the day. You just need to hold on in there… can you do that for me… can you hold on for me?" Jack whispered.

Ianto nodded carefully. "Anything for you Cariad."

Jack grinned. "Does it hurt?" He whispered.

"It's alright… I can take it. Just don't let go." Ianto said wincing slightly.

"Never." Jack whispered, bobbing his head down and kissing Ianto's lightly on the lips. "I will never let you go."

**AN2: There will be a special delivery in the next chapter… which will be posted soon… assuming you all write me some lovely reviews… so you better get going x**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: On a bit of a roll here… thanks for all the reviews guys. I can't believe I've topped 100 reviews… I don't know what to say… other than thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. The reviews are amazing… you're all so nice! The fact that people are still enjoying this thrills me… please keep reading.

Ianto was asleep in Jack's lap when Jack's desk phone rang, one half of his face was now a bright blue colour, the other half of the circle slipping beneath his shirt and down his chest and arm.

"I'll get it." Gwen said scurrying over, not wanting to disturb to resting Welshman.

"Hello?" She said into the handset.

"You're where?" She asked, her face breaking into a smile.

"I'll come get you." She said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Special delivery – back in a minute." She said jogging through the Hub, boarding the invisible lift and rising steadily up to the roof.

The sound of the lift popping through the roof caused Ianto to stir.

"Mmmm… what time is it?" He asked, shifting a little in Jack's arms, his body still weak.

"Nearly 1am. You've been asleep for twelve hours. How are you feeling?" Jack said gently.

"Tired." Ianto moaned. "God it hurts Jack." He whimpered.

"Hey… hold on for me Ianto… just a little while longer… just hold on." Jack said, his voice scared, as the pain Ianto was feeling became suddenly evident on his face.

"I'm… trying… it… god…" Ianto's voice broke as a wave of pain shuddered through his body.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered as the man infront of him passed out. No response.

"IANTO?" Jack shouted. No response.

Jack's hand flew to Ianto's neck, checking for a pulse. There but so weak. His breathing was ragged… fighting for every breath.

"Come on Ianto… please… please don't leave me… Cariad… I need you." Jack sobbed.

The cog door rolled open and Gwen ran in.

"Look who's… what happened?" She asked, stopping in her tracks as a woman followed her. Jack looked up, his eyes red with tears.

"Lois?" Jack said, his voice strained.

Lois Habiba smiled a little. "Martha wanted to come herself, but she's snowed under. So she sent me… thought you guys might need a hand." She was holding a small box in her hand.

"Is that the antibiotic?" Jack asked. Lois nodded handing the box over. Jack ripped the box open and pulled out the syringe. Inside the box was a note from Martha.

"Jack, You need to inject this into his heart, One chance – don't miss. I'll visit as soon as I can. Love, Martha."

Jack held the syringe that was filled with a clear liquid in his mouth as he ripped open Ianto's shirt. Taking the syringe from his mouth he held it over the young man's chest, lining up with his heart. He took a deep breath. "Please work." He whispered before sticking the needle into Ianto's chest and pressing the plunger down, watching as the liquid flowed into him. When the needle was empty Jack pulled it out and threw it onto the ground beside the sofa as he cradled Ianto as close as he could.

"Come on Ianto… wake up for me… please… please Cariad… please…" Jack wept as he held Ianto.

Ianto gasped as his eyes shot open and his body shot forward, a sight not dissimilar to that of Jack when he comes back to life.

"Jack?" He whispered as he fell back into Jack's hold.

"Thank you." Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto close to him and cried.

TW

"So you're working for UNIT?" Jack asked as he stood drinking a mug of Gwen's mediocre coffee with Lois, Gwen having gone home, and Ianto asleep once more on the sofa. They were stood in the mini-kitchen, a far enough distance away so not to disturb him as he slept, but close enough that Jack could keep glancing across at him, something that didn't escape Lois' attention. She shook her head.

"No… Martha and I were actually at school together… I called her when she got back from honeymoon… told her what happened. I'm still unemployed… didn't really fancy going back to work for the government after what happened… or at least what nearly happened." She said.

"Work for me. We're not affiliated with the government at all… infact I try and keep my distance too." Jack said grinning a little. "We're hideously short staffed… we lost two of our team a few months back… and what with Gwen being pregnant… we need all the help we can get… and I trust you… and that's not something a lot of people can say."

Lois smiled. "I'd love to." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Jack asked. Lois shook her head. He pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket and removed one.

"This is Ianto's flat… I think we can assume he'll be staying here tonight." Jack said passing her the key then jotting an address on a piece of paper. "Come in tomorrow when you've had some rest." He said handing her the note.

"Thank you Jack… I'll see you in the morning." She said, smiling before turning and wandering out.

Jack poured the remnants of his coffee down the sink, rinsing his mug and leaving in the sink before walking back over to Ianto who was beginning to stir.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked smiling as Ianto pulled himself up and swung his legs off the sofa so he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes in an almost child-like fashion, as Jack settled next to him. The blue disc on Ianto's neck had receded to the size of a ten pence piece.

"Not bad. Where'd everyone go?" He asked, looking around.

"Gwen left just after you fell asleep… I just sent Lois to your flat. She needs a place to stay… and she's Torchwood's newest recruit." Jack said.

Ianto smiled. "Excellent. I was hoping she'd join our merry band." He said, his voice thick with sleep. "How is Gwen?" He asked, coughing a little.

Jack got up, scurrying over to the sink and pouring Ianto a glass of water and scurrying back.

"Thanks." Ianto said taking a drink.

"Gwen's okay. I think we're going to be fine." Jack said. Ianto nodded.

"So… I have something I need to ask you." Jack said.

"We're already engaged Jack." Ianto said with a smile, wiggling his hand infront of Jack's face.

Jack grinned. "I was thinking you could put your flat up for sale… hey maybe you could sell it to Lois… and we could get ourselves a nice place together somewhere… maybe one of those posh apartments overlooking the bay… live together… somewhere that's ours. What do you think?" He asked, his voice a little nervous.

"Don't look so scared… I'm already marrying you… of course I'm going to live with you… and I love the idea of getting somewhere that's just ours." Ianto said stroking his hand down Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled as he leant in and kissed Ianto. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too Cariad." Ianto said before kissing Jack again.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank You x Okay… this is the penultimate chapter of this story. I have had such a wonderful time writing this story… and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. This chapter contains the first part of the wedding… you may want to grab those tissues… its pretty much fluff from here on in.

A month had passed since the incident with the Raxofig and things in Torchwood were returning to some semblance of normality. Lois had settled into her role well; her skills with a computer didn't come close to Tosh's, but she was a welcome addition to the team, and brought a breath of fresh air with her; something they all needed right now. Ianto hadn't bothered to put his flat on the market, he'd rented it out to Lois whilst she searched for somewhere else, but it became clear that she'd fallen in love with his cosy flat and bought it from him a week later. Gwen was still battling her jealousy, but seemed to have finally realised she was fighting a lost cause. Even Rhys had noticed she was more attentive to his needs for a change, and even though he didn't know what had caused the transformation, was glad to be on the receiving end. Her and Ianto's relationship was strained at first, despite her apology Ianto found it hard to trust her, and that saddened him. As time passed things were getting back to normal, Ianto just needed time.

Jack and Ianto had managed to secure the penthouse apartment of a nearby complex overlooking the bay; a modest three bedroom place, with an open plan lounge diner, and modern fitted kitchen, Jack ensuring a top of the range coffee machine was in place before they moved in. Whilst he made sure the home was kitted out with all the mod cons and latest gadgets, Ianto was in charge of decoration. Warm pastel colours covering every wall and floor, except their bedroom, which was painted a vibrant red shade, an addition that made Jack grin widely when he first saw it.

"Well you always said it was your favourite colour, sir." Ianto had said, smirking.

As well as moving into their new home, Jack and Ianto had also set a date for their wedding. It was going to be a small intimate affair at a nearby hotel, where the ceremony would be held in a conservatory overlooking the sea.

"So will you be having a stag do… or a hen do?" Jack asked grinning at Ianto as they sat on the sofa in their lounge one evening.

Ianto laughed softly. "No thank you Jack. I plan on having a clear head when I marry you. I suggest you do the same."

Jack smiled. "What else needs organising?" He asked. There was one week to go to the big day, and whilst he'd left Ianto to sort out most of the details a few things were down to him, and he wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything and spoil Ianto's day.

"You need to choose the first dance song… and write your vows. I presume you've got some idea what you're doing?" Ianto asked, glancing at the checklist in his hands.

Jack nodded. "Done and done." He said confidently.

"Care to fill me in?" Ianto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Jack said grinning as he took a drink from his glass.

"Just promise me you haven't chosen something totally inappropriate?" Ianto asked.

"Trust me." Jack said smiling.

"Always." Ianto said softly.

TW

Jack and Ianto were stood at the front of the room, the registrar between them, and a handful of guests sat before them. Gwen and Rhys were in attendance and Lois was sat beside them. Alice had come with Stephen, and Rhiannon had turned up with Johnny, David and Mica. Martha sat a few rows behind smiling broadly as she watched with the Doctor to her left and her husband Tom to her right.

Jack took a deep breath before speaking. "From the first time I saw Ianto, lurking outside the tourist office door brandishing a mug of his finest coffee, I knew I was lost. No matter how hard I fought it… how hard I tried to fight it… I needed him. I needed him in my life… for as long as possible. Ianto Jones has turned my world upside down… he has left my otherwise grey and bleak existence an altogether brighter place to be. I love you Ianto Jones. I promise to care for you and I promise to support you. I promise to be there with you and for all the days of your life. And I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Thank you for being you… thank you for loving me… and thank you for marrying me."

Ianto smiled as Jack pushed the ring onto his finger, before speaking himself. "Captain Jack Harkness… its been one heck of a ride hasn't it? I've been your stalker… your employee… your confidant… your tea-boy… your friend… your lover… your boyfriend… and now I'm becoming your husband. Words fail me when I think about the last two years. I know it was my idea to write our own vows… I didn't think it would be this hard to explain how you make me feel." Ianto swallowed nervously as he looked down at his hand, linked with Jack's. Jack tilted his head back up so he was looking into his eyes making Ianto smile as he continued. "You make me feel… complete. My life… my life so far has been… empty… so lonely… so hard. But you… this big ball of energy and joy and love… you make my life so full… so important… so easy. I love you Jack… and I swear that I will love you every day of my life… no matter what." Ianto finished, placing a ring on Jack's finger. The registrar smiled as she spoke. "It is with great happiness that I proclaim you, Captain Jack Harkness, and you Ianto Jones, joined as partners. You may now kiss to seal your love and your partnership."

Jack smiled down at Ianto, resting his free hand gently onto Ianto's cheek, before dipping his head and kissing him softly, as the assembled guests applauded.

"I love you so much Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I love you too, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack smiled before kissing him again.

**AN2: The second part of the wedding… the part you have all been waiting for… will follow shortly. Please review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Fanfare please – the chapter you have all been waiting for is here. I wrote this chapter very early on in the story – Jack and Ianto were always going to get the happy ending which RTD stole from them. I think the song I have chosen for their first dance is the most appropriate one… it was listening to this song which made me continue this story past its one-shot first chapter… that and your incredible reviews. There are two versions of the first dance song available through iTunes - I recommend listening to either whilst you read. I also recommend a box of tissues. Please review… I know I don't need to ask any more… but I feel it's only polite. More from me at the end.**

Gentle applause sounded around the room as Jack and Ianto took to the dance floor. Both smiled proudly as they took their positions in the centre of the room, two hands held, one hand rested on Jack's hip and one settled on Ianto's shoulder, as the music began.

"You never told me what song you chose." Ianto whispered as the opening bars rang softly through the room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you how I feel." Jack whispered his head so close to Ianto's ear the younger man shivered as his breath tickled his neck, as the song began, the voice of the singer echoing in the silent room. The two men moved slowly in time to the music, holding each other as close as possible, Ianto smiling as the words rang out, the words proving beyond doubt just how loved he was.

"Our love has changed,

It's not the same,

And the only way to say it

Is say it it's better.

I can't conceal,

This way I feel,

For all the times we spent, together,

Forever, just gets better.

See what I'm trying to say is:

You make things better

And no matter what the day is,

With you here it's better.

I'll stand by you,

If you stand by me.

I think its time that I reveal it,

Cos I believe it

It's better

See what I'm trying to say is:

You make things better

And no matter what the day is,

With you here it's better

The more I talk to you

I fall in love with

Everything you do

See what I'm trying to say is:

You make things better

And no matter what the day is,

With you here it's better

Our love has changed

It's not the same

And the only way to say it

Is say it it's better."

"I love you so much Ianto." Jack whispered as the song ended.

"I love you too." Ianto said softly before kissing him. The gentle applause from earlier were soon replaced by rapturous clapping, cheers and whistles from the guests. The two men grinned, as they looked across at the people infront of them, all there to witness this amazing day. It was a day Ianto had waited for all his life, and even though this was not the first time Jack had married, and would probably not be the last, it was a wedding like no other he'd had. Ianto was like nobody he'd ever met, and like nobody he ever would meet again. Ianto smiled up at Jack as he squeezed his husbands' hand affectionately. He knew things were going to be different now. This was the beginning of the rest of his life, and no matter how long or short it may be, he'd have Jack by his side every step of the way. Ianto knew that along with all the love that came with that from now on there'd be no more secrets and that made his heart soar.

**AN2: And so it ends! I hope you're all pleased with the ending, and my choice of song. Thank you all for your incredibly kind reviews – you have no idea what it's meant to me. **

**I dedicate this final chapter to you all, but with special mention to Gothic Coffee Drinker, Janto-Addict, and gwencooper08 who have been ridiculously efficient in their reviews and have said some fantastic things – you are all brilliant wonderful people, and I hope you'll keep reading my future stories. I have loved writing this story… and don't worry – I'll be back with new ones soon x**


End file.
